1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall covering borders and layer sheets of wall covering that are attached to a wall without wallpaper paste or other type of adhesive, and more particularly to wall covering borders and wall covering in general that are attached to a wall by placing them into a channel or clip.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wall coverings are used to provide a decoration for walls. These coverings offer an alternative from painting by providing more decorative and design options. Wall coverings can also be used as borders or trim on walls, providing a touch of color or design on an otherwise plain wall surface. However, wall coverings, either full or borders, must be pasted or adhered to walls making them a permanent decoration. The result is that, when a wall covering is removed, the wall itself is often damaged, requiring it to be patched and repainted or recovered. Changing wallpaper, either as a trim or for a larger portion of a wall, is difficult since the old paper must be removed which is a time consuming and tedious process, and is generally frowned upon by the owners of residences, rental units, stores, offices or cottages where such changes are more likely to occur (or at least be more desirable) due to the change in tenants. Thus, owners of rental homes, apartments, offices and stores usually will not permit the renters or temporary dwellers to apply new wall coverings or change existing ones. There is a desire of building owners in particular, and of others who are responsible for changes in wall design, to have a pasteless wall paper system for changing wall paper without having to scrape off or otherwise remove old wallpaper before installing new wall paper. In addition, there is a desire for those decorating walls to have a fast and inexpensive way to change wall paper. Further, it is difficult to apply traditional wall coverings or wall borders to textured or non-smooth walls.